Your own Mini-games
You drawing a plants vs zombies game on a paper? Well draw it here and type it in the instructions and the objective. Zombotany 3 This is my own version of the mini-games Zombotany 1 & 2. You can find the zombotany zombies here. (He meant to say Zombotany 3 Zombies page. Also ZB 1, and 2 zombies appear too.) A Big Flower Arena A mini game featuring all flowers of every kind. Sunflowers had to drink sun smoothies in order to power up. For Marigolds, they are: Coin smoothies in order to power up.They can also have new upgrades: for the Sunflowers: Starsunflower, and for the Marigolds: Goldmarigold.Starsunflowers are new upgrades, they give 10 sun fast. And for the Goldmarigold, the same, but diamonds. Bungee Blitz 2 This is my own version of Bungie Blitz level 5-5. In the first version alot of zombies were in it. In my version there are only bungie zombies. Pool Power A regular pool level but the whole thing is a pool It is a conveyer belt minigame Season Bash (For DS Version) Theres 4 sections of the game Each section is a different season Each season has a different affect to the game: Spring: Flowers hide some zombies Summer:Heats up plants and you have to blow on the microphone Autum: Protects zombies Winter: Darkens the game Security Guard There is one peashooter in front of Crazy Daves house. Zombies come and try to kill your peashooter You choose 1 plant at the beggining Use one row of that plant and Guard the house If 2 zombies get to your house you lose 'Warehouse Fright' You are inside a Warehouse and there are 4 flags Gargantuars attack the first 3 lanes and so on and so fourth. your only plants are Jalapeno,Squash and melonpult you lose if all your plants die. That Freaking Pets Level 1:Pool Your plants replaced by animals Mole - Potato Mine Bunny - Peashooter Dog - Squash Shark - Tangle Kelp Red Cat - Lily Pad/Cattail Level 2:Night Return:Bunny,Dog Hedgehog - Cactus Cow - Threepeater Starfish - Grave Buster Phoenix - Torchwood Level 3:Day Return:Bunny,Phoenix Turtle - Wallnut Black Cat - Snow Pea White Cat - Kernel-pult Skunk - Garlic Level 4:Fog Return:Bunny,Red Cat,Starfish Mouse - Puff-shroom Tyrannosaurus - Chomper Chimp - Spikeweed Quail - Ice-shroom =Column Like You See' Em 2 = This is the sequel to Column Like You See' Em. This has 8 Flags of pure zombie terror. =Plants = *Melon-Pult* Lettuce-Pult * Jalapeno * Squash * Flower Pot * Tall-Nut * Pumpkin * Coffee Bean * Magnet Shroom * Green Tall Shroom * Red Tall Shroom * Doom Shroom * Fume Shroom * Puff Shroom * Cherry Bomb * Butch T. Pepper * Pear * Imitater Pumpkin * Water Pot * Lily Pad * Cattail * Blover Zombies * Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Newspaper Zombie * Screen Door Zombie * Football Zombie * Pole Vaulter Zombie * Ladder Zombie * Jack-in-the-box Zombie * Pogo Zombie * Balloon Zombie * Rock Zombie * Dancing Zombie * Flag Zombie * Caveman Zombie * Gargantuar * Giga Gargantuar * Imp Fungicide Fungicide is a minigame that only uses mushrooms, and Coffee Bean. This takes place in the Day level. You will start with 400 Sun. There are 3 Flags. Plants *Coffee Bean *Sun Shroom *Puff Shroom *Fume Shroom *Gloom Shroom *Hypno Shroom *Scardy Shroom *Magnet Shroom *Gatling Puff Shroom *Ice Shroom *Doom Shroom *Flame Fume Shroom *Water Fume Shroom *Green Tall Shroom *Red Tall Shroom Zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Flag Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Trash Can Zombie *Pole Vaulter Zombie *Football Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Jack-In-The-Box Zombie Rope Out There are no zombies but, there are peashooter heads, squashes, pumpkins, sunflower heads, snow pea heads, and repeater heads in ropes as enemies. You only have Melon-Pults, Winter Melons, Summer Melons, Flower Pots, Jalapenos, Squashes, Tall-Nuts, Potato Mines, Pumpkins, Magnet Shrooms, Coffee Beans, and Cherry Bombs. If 1 rope goes to your house, you lose the game. Icy Level A level with snow and ice,you has conveyer belt.Ice is very thin so there appears a new zombie. Plants: *Tangle Kelp *Spikeweed *Melon-pult/Winter Melon *Snow Pea Zombies: *Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zombie Bobsled Team *Zombie Yeti *Swimming Digger Zombie(burrows thin ice,can lose his pick if Melon-pult hits him) Nuts vs.Zombies It has 2 conyever belts:first with wallnuts which you can throw and second which plants you can plant everywhere and it does stay. First Conyever Belt *Wallnut *Explode-o-nut *Giant-o-nut *Rolling Squash(rolls,jumps and squashes any zombie group.) Second Conyever Belt *Staying Explode-o-nut(player can click at it and it will explode) *Hypno-nut(3 time plant,it hypnotizes zombie which attack it) *Repeater *Chomper Boss Battle:Zombotany King Almanac Entry Earlier,that Imitater was been outsider genius.In a institute Bloom & Doom he has turned into a great professor,but he was and this time been a outsider.He has failed one of his experiments,and mutated his imitating power into creepy plant-settled body(his main body,Threepeater,Chomper,Tallnut,Pumpkin,Magnet-shroom,Jalapeno,Squash,Sunflower and Doom-shroom became his new body).Now,he learned how to control his body and goes to revenge...... Plants on conveyer:Threepeater,Tall-nut,Ice-shroom,Spikeweed,Cherry Bomb,Magnet-shroom. Attacks: Threepeater - Zombotany King assaults some line of plants with a hybrid of a Threepeater and Repeater,sending Gatling Pea Zombies to attack.Can be blocked by Tall-nut. Sunflower + Magnet-shroom - Sunflower and Magnet-shroom body parts work and drain health from some plant,giving it to Imitator.Can be blocked by Magnet-shroom. Squash - Imitator stomps land with a Squash leg,killing plants which is close to him,and sends Squash Zombie with Bungee Zombie.Can be blocked by Spikeweed. Jalapeno - Imitator uses Jalapeno,killing line of plants and sending Jalapeno Zombies.Can be blocked by Cherry Bomb. Upgrades Vs Zombies It is a minigame which you use upgrades to defeat zombies. There are 5 flags. Plants *Gatling Pea*Firewood*Chomper Cannibal*Winter Melon*Summer Melon*Fall Melon*Chomparana*Annoying Winter Orange-Pult*Annoying Summer Orange-Pult*Gold Magnet*Twin Marygold*Spikerock*Coffee Bean *Gloom-Shroom *Lettuce-Pult Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombe *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Jack-In-The-Box Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Fire Zombie *Ice Zombie *Rock Zombie *Caveman Zombie *Gargantuar *Giga Gargantuar *Peashooter Zombie *Imp *Wall-Nut Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie Poker Bash This is like Beghouled, and Slot Machine. But, it is different. Click on 3 Plant Cards that are the same to put it on the lawn. If there are no 3 card matches, click on the Next Hand button. There are only Sunflower, Peashooter, Snow Pea, Repeater, Torchwood, Spikeweed, Marygold, Umbrella Leaf, Lily Pad, Coffee Bean, Puff-Shroom, Fume-Shroom, Sea-Shroom, and Tangle Kelp Cards. The zombies are Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Football Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Pogo Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Zomboni, and Jack-In-The-Box Zombie. There are 6 flags. Here are the matches 3 Cards= 1 Plant 4 Cards= 2 Plants 5 Cards= 3 Plants Sometimes, a Bungee Zombie will steal one of your cards, and replaces it with a new one. Days Of The Dead This is like Survival: Endless but after Day 100, it still makes zombie waves bigger, and when the next day starts, a Zombie will appear just like the start of a level. It also is like a start of a level, then it grows. Undead Day This minigame is a day level that has lots of zombies. There are 10 flags. Plants *Peashooter *Snow Pea *Reapeater *Threepeater *Gatling Pea *Octopea *Split Pea *Split Snow Pea *Garlic *Pumpkin *Torchwood *Firewood *Wall-Nut *Tall-Nut *Bloat-Nut *Cabbage-Pult *Kernel-Pult *Melon-Pult *Spikeweed *Spikerock Zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Football Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Pole Vaulter Zombie *Jack-In-The-Box Zombie *Caveman Zombie *Rock Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Giga Gargantuar *Tera Gargantuar *Pill Zombie *Hammer Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie *Tall-Nut Zombie *Zomboni *Catapult Zombie *Snowball Catapult Zombie Imp Attack Three flags of endless Imps. They may be weak, but A LOT can overwhelm you! Level: Front Lawn (NIGHT) Plants: -Repeater -Ice-Shroom -Cherry Bomb -Chomper -Doom-Shroom -Wall-Nut Bobsled Bonanza 2 the sequel to Bobsled Bonanza. There are 8 flags. Zombies Common *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team Uncommon *Conehead Zombie Bobsled Team *Buckethead Zombie Bobsled Team *Newspaper Zombie Rare *Screen Door Zombie Bobsled Team *Snorkel Zombie Very Rare *Dark Zomboni *Dark Zombie Bobsled Team Very Very Rare *Zombie Yeti (If you encounter it) Every Flag *Flag Zombie *Ambush Zombie (Pool, and Roof ambush zombies) Bungee Blitz 3 The sequel to Bungee Blitz 2. There are 10 flags. Plants *Chomper *Flower Pot *Cherry Bomb *Kernel-Pult *Snow Pea *Reapeater *Ice-Shroom *Tall-Nut Zombies *Bungee Zombie *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Jack-In-The-Box Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Catapult Zombie *Zomboni Think Left The zombies come out in the left while the plants are planted in the right. Zombies *I Zombie Imp *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulter Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Football Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Jack-In-The-Box Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Hazmat Zombie Burger Garg Hypnotized zombies must kill 3 Gargantuars. The only zombies are Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Football Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Hazmat Zombie, and the Imp. Going So Wall-Nuts A minigame featuring many Nuts. There are 10 Flags. Plants *Peashooter *Cabbage-Pult *Kernel-Pult *Melon-Pult *Wall-Nut *Tall-Nut *Split Pea *Hungry Nut *Wall-Nut Pea *Tall-Nut Pea *Chomper-Nut *Hypn-O-Nut *Explode-O-Nut *Squash *Jalapen-Nuto *Stink-Bomb-Nut *Gold-Nut *Tall Gold-Nut Zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Pole Vaulter Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Trash Can Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Conehead Zombie Bobsled Team *Buckethead Zombie Bobsled Team *Digger Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Jack-In-The-Box Zombie *Hazmat Zombie *Soldier Zombie *Shield Soldier Zombie *Peashooter Zombie *Wall-Nut Zombie *Snow Pea Zombie *Repeater Zombie *Tall-Nut Zombie *Squash Zombie *Jalapeno Zombie *Bungee Zombie Zombie Olympics Bungee Zombies, Catapult Zombies, Football Zombies, Pogo Zombies, and Zomboni Zombies Front Lawn DAY Flags: 3 Plants: Repeater Wall-Nut Magnet-Shroom Coffee Bean Cherry Bomb Jalapeno Ice-Shroom Pumpkin Big Trouble Little Zombie 2 The sequel to Big Trouble Little Zombie. This has more zombies. Plants: Peashooter, Cherry Bomb, Lily Pad, Snow Pea, Repeater, Wall-Nut, 5 Pea, Cattail, Gatling Pea, Cabbage-Pult, Kernel-Pult, Melon-Pult, Ice-Shroom, Coffee Bean, Fume Shroom, Scardy-Shroom, Puff-Shroom, and Potato Mine Zombies: Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Flag Zombie, Pole Vaulter Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Peashooter Zombie, Puff-Shroom Zombie, Wall-Nut Zombie, Footbal Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Porpoise Rider Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, Pogo Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Zombie Yeti, and Jack-in-the Box Zombie. Sqealing Dolphins Alot of Dolphin Rider Zombies are aproching. Zombies: Dolphin Rider Zombie, Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Zombie Yeti, Volcano Zombie Yeti, and Glacier Zombie Yeti. Heavy Weapon 2 If this is on the PC (Move the mouse to move the mower. Click to shoot. Hold the Click button to shoot more. When you move the mouse when you hold on the click button, you change directions of the projectile.), this would happen. Upgrades: Repeater, Threepeater, Gatling Pea, 5 Pea, Cattail (6 times), Snow Pea, Cherry Bomb, Torchwood, Doom-Shroom, Cabbage-Pult, and Kernel-Pult. Zombies: Roof Ambush Zombie, Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Flag Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Pole Vaulter Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Jack-In-The Box Zombie, Pogo Zombie, Footbal Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, and Giga Football Zombie. Dark Stormy Night 2 Get ready for more Dark Stormy Night. 10 Flags. Plants Common *Peashooter *Lily Pad *Potato Mine *Umbrella Leaf *Cactus *Blover *Wall-Nut *Puff-Shroom *Scardy-Shroom *Split Pea *Spikeweed *Squash Uncommon *Fume-Shroom *Chomper *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Torchwood *Snow Pea *Repeater *Resnower *Cattail *Cabbage-Pult *Kernel-Pult Rare *Threepeater *Tall-Nut *Gatling Pea *Doom-Shroom *Ice-Shroom *Melon-Pult *Winter Melon *Durian-Pult Very Rare *Spikerock *Firewood *5 Pea Zombies Every Flag (Once) *Flag Zombie *Roof Ambush Zombie *Pool Ambush Zombie Common *Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Cereal Boxhead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Pole Vaulter Zombie *Puff-Shroom Zombie *Scardy-Shroom Zombie *Sunflower Zombie Uncommon *Screen Door Zombie *Trash Can Zombie *Petal Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Brain Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Jack-in-the-box Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Peashooter Zombie *Snow Pea Zombie *Repeater Zombie *Wall-Nut Zombie *Porpoise Zombie Rare *Football Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Conehead Zombie Bobsled Team *Buckethead Zombie Bobsled Team *Screen Door Zombie Bobsled Team *Catapult Zombie *Digger Zombie *Chomper Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Soldier Zombie Very Rare *Giga Football Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Tall-Nut Zombie *Giga-Gargantuar *Jalapeno Zombie *Zombiefier *Shield Soldier Zombie Air Raid 2 More Balloon Zombies, More Air Raids. 6 Flags. Plants You Choose (20 Plants) Zombies Every Flag (Once) *Flag Zombie *Pool Ambush Zombie Common *Balloon Zombie *High Gravity Balloon Zombie (From High Gravity) *Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie Uncommon *Cereal Boxhead Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie Rare *Buckethead Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Trash Can Zombie Very Rare *Football Zombie *Zombie Yeti (If encountered) Hammer Knockout Lots of Hammer Zombies. 2 Flags Plants You Choose Zombies Every Flag *Flag Zombie *Night Ambush Zombie Common *Hammer Zombie *Zombie *Conehead Zombie Last Stand 2 This one has 20 flags. (No, not 10) You start with 7000. You will get 650 sun each round. It takes place in Fog. Zombies *Zombie *Cereal Boxhead Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Football Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Screen Door Conehead Zombie *Screen Door Buckethead Zombie *Trash Can Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Ducky Balloon Zombie *Zomboni + Zombie Bobsled Team *Catapult Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Bathtub Rider Zombie *Jack-In-The Box Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Dancing Zombie + Backup Dancer *Gargantuar + Imp *Gargette + Imbeth *Giga Gargantuar *Zombee *Soldier Zombie *Shield Soldier Zombie Spikey Pokey Plant are most likely Spikeweeds and Wall-Nuts. 5 Flags. Plants Common *Spikeweed *Wall-Nut *Peashooter Uncommon *Cabbage-Pult *Repeater *Pea-Pult *Torch-Wood *Kernel-Pult Rare *Tall-Nut *Spikerock Zombies Common *Zombie *Cereal Boxhead Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Screen Door Zombie Uncommon *Buckethead Zombie *Ladder Zombie Rare *Football Zombie *Gold Buckethead Zombie Waterlogged Takes place in the backyard except water has filled up the entire bckyard. You start with two columns of lilypads. Since the water goes up to the roof, the 1st two columns are roof, then the rest is water. It is a conveyer belt level. Plants * Lilypad * Cabbage Pult * Kernel Pult * Tangle Kelp * Peashooter Zombies * Ducky Zombie * Conehead Ducky Zombie * Buckethead Ducky Zombie * Floatie Imp * Raft Gargantuar * Surfboard Zombie * Octo Zombie * Snorkel Zombie * Porpoise Rider Zombie * Porpoise Zombie Alchemy Alchemy is a minigame in Plants vs Zombies. Super Walnut Bowling This level takes place in the same area as Walnut Bowling, but it is an advanced version and has new rules and stuff like that. Plants * Walnut * Mega Walnut * Exploding Walnut * Double Walnut * Invisinut Category:The Plants vs Zombies Fanon Wiki